


Контрактник

by astronaut_from_China



Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronaut_from_China/pseuds/astronaut_from_China
Summary: Когда тебя отправляют в распоряжение союзных сил и ставят по главе отряда яутжа, то невольно задумаешься, как защитить честь человечества и честь свою собственную, ведь яутжа отнюдь не считают тебя командиром.
Relationships: Yautja (Predator)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Контрактник

**Author's Note:**

> * — название киборгов  
> ** — общий язык  
> *** — единицы измерения времени и расстояния у яутжа  
> **** — инопланетные расы/существа
> 
> * — песня «Бомбардировщики», написанная в 1943 году Джимми Макхью и Гарольдом Адамсоном и адаптированная на русский язык

Вереница тяжелой техники медленно тащится по пустыне. Сухая земля тихо скрипит под тяжелыми гусеницами песком и мелкими камнями. Клубы рыжей пыли облаком накрывают все пятнадцать метров бронетранспортеров и крупных погрузчиков. Техника, конечно, бравая. Вот в чем яутжа действительно хороши, так это в строении боевых машин.

Взять вот хотя бы «Нарудхару»: вся покрылась рыжим налетом и тяжко катилась по пустыне в метре от капитана Трента Граймена, поднимая за собой клубы пыли. Но это она только с виду была такой медленной: Граймен еще на корабле-носителе углядел систему маневрирования по пересеченной местности и отметил чрезвычайно хорошую амортизационную способность гусениц. В остальное время заняться было откровенно нечем: гляди себе по сторонам, на далекие рыжие дюны, и обугленный песок высматривай.

Вот тащатся эти яутжа целенаправленно в какие-то рыжие дебри и все тычут своими когтями в счетчики на руках, с уверенностью заявляя, что до базы еще двести километров, сто, пятьдесят. Неделю уже заявляют, клыкастые, а Граймен даже информационных башен не видел. Связь тут была, но на дистанции в километр, строго по сорок пять секунд и на местных частотах. А Граймену нужна была мощная, световая, до самого Поллукса: по новостям и связи со своими «черепушками» он совсем изголодался.

Протерев защитные очки от слоя песка, военинженер Трент Граймен в звании капитана третий месяц смотрит на собственное предплечье со счетчиком. Даже технику ему яутжа подогнали — значит, сильно им тут нужен. Черный экран мутно загорается. Граймен протирает его рукавом от пыли. От неутешительных шести километров он тяжко вздыхает в респиратор и все-таки чешет зудящий который час висок. Складывалось впечатление, что песок в волосах собирался с определенной периодичностью: вот Граймен его вытряхивает, а вот он уже опять собирается.

Гирраи, облокотившийся на башню транспортера, поворачивает к нему голову.

— Несчастные люди. Волосяной покров определенно мешает вам в пустынных условиях.

Младшие, идущие по бокам от большого погрузчика с двумя неактивными орудиями средней дальности на крыше, одобряюще хрипят-смеются. Граймен хмурится и укоризненно смотрит на них — младшие сразу же затихают. Потом обращается к Гирраи. Обозреватель хренов.

Вот все хорошо было в секторе Поллукса: смежные войска людей активно теснили наступление фрезенков* по всем фронтам. На вооружении лучшая техника: и «грачики» с разрывными патронами, и комплект «Праи», и даже оружие на основе единичной сингулярности; а в отряде — лучшие бойцы, каких может только пожелать человеческая армия, родные его «черепушки» с разрисованными шлемами. А потом прилетают эти клыкастые с запросом девяти военинженеров в сектор Веги и все тут. Ситуация у них критическая: техников мало, а фрезенки все лезут и лезут на исконно свободную от киборгов территорию. Ну что делать — полетел капитан Трент Граймен, приготовившись к раздраженной коже и ужасному питанию. По прилету записали его в смежные пехотные войска с полным доступом к подотчетной боевой технике союзников Дальнего Траверса, а в комплекте шла «Нарудхара» с полным экипажем яутжа. И вот тут Граймену уже сделалось плохо: не вязалось у него с нарудхаровцами никак.

Всего нарудхаровцев было трое. И один капитан Граймен, которого строгая иерархия яутжа определила почти вровень с лейтенантами. Нарудхаровцы рангом ниже всерьез его не воспринимали — чужак и есть чужак. А вот младшие не то чтобы горели уважением, но слушали, раскрыв рты. Особенно если гаркнуть на их языке что-нибудь, напрягая связки до хрипа, так и вовсе за своего сойдет.

— Разговоры отставить, — бурчит инженер, мрачно глядя на Гирраи.

Тот вытягивает шею, будто пытается лучше его рассмотреть, потом фыркает и отодвигается обратно, закинув дредлоки за спину. Граймен опускает по привычке схватившие винтовку руки.

В целом и в общем, со всеми отчетами и формальностями, ситуация складывалась следующая: никакого уважения к новому командиру нарудхаровцы не чувствовали и чувствовать не собирались, а еще нездорово тянуло их всех к капитану Граймену. Да так, что он мог гавкать по-ихнему, а мог и по-своему, а эффекта это не имело никакого. Разве что Граймен в их компании дерганный становится, будто раздражение от местного песка до особо нежных мест добралось. Капитану от них был нужен боевой потенциал, нарудхаровцам от него нужно было кое-что другое, о чем говорить вслух не принято.

Вспоминать ласковым матерным верха яутжа он начинает уже через полчаса. Тот, кто придумал точку сброса в четырехстах километрах от базы, конечно, умная особа, но пидорас тот еще. Вот будто фрезенки только и караулят место высадки, чтобы лезть на сразу подготовленную технику и бронированных солдат. Идти Граймена конкретно достало — ныли ноги и спина.

На пятом километре яутжа тоже занервничали. Что бы там про клыкастых не говорили, а нетерпеливости у них тоже хватало.

Встряхивая затекшими руками, Граймен снова смотрит на счетчик. Четыре восемьсот на северо-восток, вдоль разлома тектоники, а башни по-прежнему не показывают блестящие верхушки над песком. Из-за песка техника могла засбоить, и он начинает стучать ладонью по экрану.

Колонна проходит еще метров десять, пока самый первый транспортер, оторвавшийся от всей колонны метров на пятьдесят, не останавливается — разведчики. Такой же тащится позади. Из него на рыжий песок выпрыгивает яутжа с зеленоватой шкурой. Передатчики синхронно гавкают приказом остановки. Последней остановки перед рывком к лагерю смежных войск клыкастых. Там уже будет быстрее и безопаснее, и понесутся тяжелые мастодонты по пустыне, поднимая одни брызги песка.

Граймен приказ пропускает мимо ушей и впечатывается в спину Аригеры, все это время топающего перед ним.

— Блять! — раздосадованно шипит он и отходит на два шага назад.

Широкоплечий яутжа поворачивается к нему. Маска, имеющая подобие клюва из сходящихся к подбородку металлических полос, прикрывающих заостренными концами голову, тускло отражает розовое небо — все облаками затянуло. Понять, с каким выражением Аригера на него смотрит, у инженера не получается. На всякий случай он насупился.

— Чего тебе?

— Изучаю тебя, Гр-раймен.

— Сводку откроешь и все узнаешь, — мрачно бросает Граймен.

Яутжа продолжает на него смотреть, чуть наклонив голову. У Граймена напряжение скапливается в спине и он опасливо дергает плечами. Аригера тихо фыркает на это движение и складывает руки на груди. Точно смотрит насмешливо. Была у него такая привычка. И зыркнуть на него так же, как на младших, Граймен не мог. Точнее, мог, но никакого результата это не принесет. Только рассмешит яутжа, который нарудхаровцам потом расскажет, а Граймену тут по контракту еще три недели торчать. Если, конечно, он и его роботы, которых везли в погрузчике позади, принесут пользу. Из-за нарудхаровцев Граймену хотелось очень сильно налажать, но опозорить гордость человеческого военного арсенала он не мог, поэтому приходилось терпеть.

Наконец Аригера шевелится: наклоняется и вытягивает шею, чтобы быть с человеком на одном уровне.

— А я не хочу из сводок, — шипит он на чистом комворде**.

— Не смотри так, а то глаза выколю, — пригрозил Граймен. Отчаянно хочется отшатнуться, но он стоически терпит и дрожь в коленках, и почти ощущаемую вибрацию маски из-за рычания яутжа. — Проверка техники. — Заканчивает он и, будто в коматозе, обходит БТР.

Получившие приказ на передышку яутжа слаженно подходят к предписанным к их отрядам машинам для базовой проверки. Вот что Граймена приятно удивляло в яутжа, так это их четкое знание своих обязанностей. Его ребята развалились бы сейчас в тени транспортера и принялись бы травить шутки про обитателей Средней полосы Девы. Чтобы не особо выделяться среди них, Граймен вешает винтовку на плечо и неуверенно подходит к «Нарудхаре». Его обдает жаром от обшивки. Он почти любовно дотрагивается до бока транспортера.

— Бедная, — тихо говорит он, глядя на пять полос, оставшихся от его руки на запыленной машине. — Сколько у тебя движок фотонов жрет?

В следующие три секунды он отпрыгивает назад, получает синяк от хлестнувшей его по спине винтовки и давится воздухом. Из транспортера, почти сбив его с ног, выскакивает Йер. Клубы пыли поднимаются под его ногами.

— Совсем охерел? — рявкает он.

— Чего ты визжишь, Гр-раймен? — в тон ему спрашивает водитель транспортера. Желтые глаза недовольно рассматривают человека. Передние клыки нервно дергаются.

— Йер, маска, — напоминает Гирраи с крыши. Приложив счетчик к системному управлению оружием, он сравнивает показатели состояния техники. Специально, чтобы поближе к ним подобраться и посмотреть.

Йер чертыхается, но сначала возвращается за маской. Граймен складывает руки на груди и недовольно рассматривает суетящегося над своей маской яутжа. Все они были как на подбор: высокие, с широкими плечами, с переливающейся в некоторых местах шкурой. В каком-то смысле Граймен находил их притягательными. Сам факт этого раздражал. Закончив с маской, Йер оборачивается на человека с гортанным рычанием:

— Чего тебе, Гр-раймен?

— У вас, у яутжа, привычно командиров убивать? — спокойнее спрашивает он.

— Когда они идут против чести. — Йер задирает подбородок. Линзы коротко блестят розовым отблеском облачного неба.

— Блять…

Тяжко с этими яутжа. Черт знает, что у них в там в головах. В академии объясняли, конечно, но Трент Граймен похож на человека, которого интересует внутреннее строение клыкастых? Одно дело, если бы у них там череп какой-то очень прочный был — тут еще бы пришлось повозиться с выстрелами в голову, но такой особенности у яутжа не было, и вся биология быстро свелась к кибербиологии фрезенков.

Военинженер стучит костяшками пальцев по выходному десантному шлюзу транспортера.

— Осмотр техники от системы передвижения до боеготовности.

Йер долго смотрит на него, будто размышляя, подчиняться чужому командиру, или нет, а потом недовольно заявляет:

— Базовой проверкой занимаюсь я, а не человеческий инженер!

Ну что за вопиющее неуважение к командирам? Нарудхаровцев будто совсем дисциплине не учили: Возражения и недовольства не принимаются. Что Аригера, что Йер — всем плевать, сколько условных звезд на условных погонах капитана Граймена. Может, лейтенанты специально экипаж «Нарудхары» распустили, чтобы после войны ткнуть человечество носом в таких вот капитанов Грайменов и заявить со всей человекофобией — для этого даже термин в Дальнем Траверсе придумали, — что вы, товарищи тонкокожие, обосрались: роботов создали, Поллукс отбили, а вышестоящие у вас и пороху совсем не нюхали. И уйдет вся слава межгалактическая да ордена клыкастым.

Наблюдающий сверху Гирраи издает недовольный звук:

— Граймен носит наши звуки в своем имени — он наш.

— Наш, — соглашается Йер, неотрывно глядя на человека.

— Попрошу без притяжательных!

— Только я бы предпочел слышать его голос в других тональностях. — Говорит-то Йер с Гирраи, а смотрит только на командира. Не то провоцирует, не то вообще о его присутствии забыл и теперь изучает наполовину скрытую под бронежилетом наклейку черепа. И говорит таким приглушенным и заинтересованным голосом.

Почувствовав, как краснеет до самой макушки, Граймен смотрит вниз. Ботинок с упорностью начинает ковырять зыбкий рыжий песок. А нарудхаровцы насмешливо стрекочут. Сволочи! И ведь даже лейтенантам сказать страшно — засмеют! И ни одного человеческого лица на ближайшие… Сколько? Десять световых лет? Пятнадцать? Припомнив лингвистику яутжа, он глубоко вдохнул и гаркнул по-ихнему так, будто всю жизнь одними рычанием и шипением общался:

— Отставить!

Йер и Гирраи заметно расправляют плечи, хотя двигаться с мест не особо спешат. Тогда капитан Граймен прочистил горло и сказал совсем уже грозно:

— На осмотр «Нарудхары» четыре риш***. Сводку о техническом состоянии мне на стол по прибытии на базу.

Никакую отчетность за технику яутжа не вели и никакой стол на базе его тем более не ждал. Но Йер все-таки захрипел стандартное армейское, кивнул головой и вернулся в транспортер.

— Аригера, ты нужен мне здесь, — раздается из машины.

Граймен резко разворачивается. Аригера, прижавшись к БТР плечом, смотрит этими дурацкими глазами-линзами на командира. И тот краснеет еще сильнее. А яутжа наверняка и его сердцебиение слышат. Как у девственника, впервые ступившего на торговую станцию, где несет кисло-сладкими запахами и гормонами, от которых крыша едет, вот честно. Взрослый мужик уже, солдат, один из немногих специалистов по работе с «Праей», а яутжа одними своими неуставными шуточками его из строя вывести могут. Что ему Кореец скажет? Позор, капитан Граймен, позор!

— Паскуды, — с чувством бурчит он, оставшись один.

Гирраи его слышит, да и черт с ним! Устал Граймен воевать с дисциплиной в отряде! Да и ладно бы его просто не уважали, но не уважать и оказывать психологическое давление на человека, только сошедшего с конвейера принятия межрасовой интеграции во все сферы человеческой жизни, — такого у него еще не было.

Но ничего. Прорвется. Троих фрезенков одной «Праей» уложил, с переломанными ногами до базы полз, Армстронга с двумя свинцовыми пулями в груди тащил — и с этим справится. Осталось-то ему тут по контракту еще три недели. А дальше, как Вегу отобьют, вернется на Поллукс, а там и на гражданку. Заждалась его Сэра.

Граймен даже к пышущему жаром транспортеру прижался, чтобы запрокинуть голову и помечтать о Сэре. Белые ее волосы еще светлее, чем у него, а сама вся яркая, красивая, с пронзительными глазами. А как ловко реакторы кораблей разбирает! Вот выйдет Трент Граймен на гражданку и прямо к ней. В этот раз точно: вот подойдет и пригласит на звезды с крыш Мегаполиса смотреть. И будет ей рассказывать о своих военных похождениях: как на Поллуксе с «черепушками» базу отбивали, как полковник Дятлов из ЕС-гранатомета собственные транспортеры уничтожал, чтобы фрезенкам железо не досталось, как яутжа его за задницу сцапали… Ему хочется заругаться и пробить в песке дыру от отчаяния — настолько эти чертовы нарудхаровцы!..

К транспортеру подходит зеленоватый яутжа. Лейтенант. Его пронзительный и крайне неприятный взгляд ощущается даже через маску. Граймен вытягивается по стойке чуть более нервно, чем должен.

— Лейтенант Рахра.

— Капитан Гр-раймен, — хрипит Рахра. Ему комворд давался тяжелее, чем родной язык — какой-то несчастный случай с кислотой. Граймен смотрит на коричневую обугленную кожу яутжа, имеющую четкую грань со здоровой зеленой шкурой: от самой шеи и до бедра.

Рахра внезапно замолк. Граймену становится тревожно — мало ли он что-то не так сделал.

— Почему твой кожный покров красного цвета?

До базы колонна добралась всего за полтора часа. Ни одного фрезенка по пути. Только редкие камни, спрятавшиеся под слоем рыжего песка. На них БТР трясло и шатало, и Граймену то и дело казалось, что он вот-вот вылетит из сидения. Транспортеры у яутжа заведомо были больше людских. Значит, и габариты у всего добра внутри тоже были больше. Аригера сидел вполне удобно, по своему росту, а инженер мог на том же месте сидеть со скрещенными ногами.

Да и само добро внутри было другим. Конструкция с человеческими БТР была очень сходна. Додумались ли яутжа до создания транспортеров сами или под шумок после появления человечества в космосе выкрали идею — этого Граймен не знал, но существенные различия все-таки отметил. Отметил и приготовился написывать в зашифрованное сообщение своим техникам, потому что значимое преимущество у яутжевских БТР было в совмещении грузового потенциала с боевым.

К прибытию к базе Граймена немного мутило, но из транспортера он вышел уверенно и также уверенно, хоть и со вздохом разочарования, направился к ожидающим его лейтенантам. Когда ты командир, то тебе даже дух перевести не дадут — синий берет на голову, отчетность на стол.

Песка тут, кажется, даже больше, чем в пустыне. Ноги вязнут. Походка у него явно не из лучших — рядовые яутжа, занимающиеся своими штатскими делами, оборачиваются на него и фыркают сквозь страшные клыки. Хотя он человек, причем единственный на всю базу. Видовое разнообразие, чтоб его.

— Проблем с ветрами нет? — удивляется он, замечая отсутствие защитных масок на яутжа.

— С дюн иногда сыпется, но ветров нет. Низина, — объясняет Рахра. — Защита не нужна, капитан Гр-раймен.

Недоверчиво покосившись на лейтенанта в маске, он все же снимает респиратор и очки и впервые глубоко вдыхает воздух планеты. Пыльно, душно, как и на Марсе. Прямо в точности, как на Марсе. Там, разве что, фрезенков не водится.

Лейтенанты ведут его мимо низких серых построек, мимо стоянки транспорта у крайней стены с автоматическими орудиями по периметру, и заводят в штаб под информационной башней. Ее и среди дюн не видно — настолько низко яутжа разбили базу.

Известный Граймену только по эфирам лейтенант Драаш, увешанный традиционным барахлом, тихо рыча, начинает вбивать какую-то комбинацию иероглифов на консоли. Красные знаки загораются под когтистыми пальцами. Голографы с двух сторон консоли загораются красноватым светом, образуя прямоугольник и какие-то слова на яутжевском.

Граймен трет щеки с колючей щетиной, приглаживает волосы и расправляет плечи, готовый отдавать честь полковнику. Ему кажется, он так давно никому не отдавал честь, что рука сама тянется ко лбу, когда на прямоугольнике появляются трое: полковник Дятлов, майор Ветта и майор Армстронг.

— Граймен, Трент. Капитан особого технического подразделения номер один смежных пехотных войск в распоряжение союзных сил сектора Веги прибыл! — пролаял он.

Армстронг криво улыбается и опускает глаза в пол. Мелькает белая кромка зубов. Граймену тут же захотелось улыбаться в ответ да так, что щеки начинает сводить. И так легко на душе становится от вида майора.

— Доброго дня, капитан, — кивает Дятлов и обращается к яутжа. — Проблемы в пути были?

— Ваши механизмы в порядке, — рычит Рахра.

Дятлов кивает еще раз. Удовлетворительно.

— Назначение имеете, капитан?

— Отряд «Нарудхара». В звании временного командира.

— Хорошо-хорошо… — проговаривает полковник, явно задумывая целую речь о каких-то делах армейских, которые по рангу Граймену слушать придется.

Говорил Дятлов с яутжа в основном и только по поводу фрезенков: там и там позицию отбили, на пятнадцать километров вокруг чисто, прорывов периметра не происходит, Поллукс почти безопасен.

На Веге дела оказались хуже. Яутжа справлялись. Нельзя ни в каком смысле сказать, что они не справляются. Но с обороной, а не уничтожением. Если люди строго выбирали охраняемые территории, то яутжа просто ждали, пока фрезенки найдут их, а фрезенки всегда находили. Хорошо, что нападали не стаей, а группами, по трое-четверо. Иначе бы темные брови Армстронга взлетели бы еще выше, пока он слушал тактику лейтенанта Драаша. «Черепушек» отправляли на ликвидацию по первому сигналу опасности; у союзников же атмосфера была более спокойная. Драаш и Дятлов сошлись на том, что «Нарудхара» будет действовать по такому же принципу, и, вроде бы, были готовы расходиться.

— Хорошо-хорошо… Раз вы живы и комплекс «Праи» цел, то передаю вас под командование лейтенантов яутжа. И, — он оборачивается на скалящегося Армстронга, — думаю, вам захочется поговорить с отрядом.

— Так точно. — Не улыбаться Граймен уже не пытается и от всего сердца человеческого солдата, борющегося за свободу, безопасность и кредиты, отдает честь.

— Доброй охоты, — скупо желает Рахра. Полковник отвечает ему тем же, уже привыкший к оборотам речи союзников. Голографы гаснут.

Драаш подзывает инженера к себе.

— Наши частоты ты уже знаешь, — бурчит он, будто самому себе. — Это единственный радиоэфир здесь. Не трать время. — Смотрит на него внимательными желтыми глазами. Впервые от яутжа не хочется дернуться в сторону от отвращения. Драаш наверняка уже в преклонном возрасте и знает, с какими видами и как использовать свою устрашающую мимику. — Машины приходят без периодичности. Держи отряд готовым, Гр-раймен. От тебя будут зависеть их жизни.

— Они сами должны драться за свои жизни! — со злостью шипит Рахра.

— Мы займемся погрузкой «Праи» сейчас же, — обещает он.

— Нет, — возражает Рахра и пытается продолжить, но из горла выходит только задушенный хрип: — Гхр-р… Хр-… — Лейтенант зажмуривает зеленоватые как и шкура глаза, кашляет и выдает совсем сипло: — Сейчас… Воинам положена тренировка. До заката.

Граймена почти берет сожаление, но он вовремя вспоминает, как яутжа воспринимают поблажки, и прикусывает язык до того, как сказать по-яутжевски, что может говорить и не на комворде. Его бы в лучшем случае изрезали на полоски и повесили в назидание фрезенкам вдоль ограждения. Вдруг хвостатые биомехи испугаются и сами из песка повыпрыгивают сразу за атмосферу.

— С питанием аккуратнее — исцелять тебя здесь нечем, — предупреждает Драаш и тыкает когтем на неактивный портативный коммуникатор.

— Я могу это взять? — Недоверчиво смотрит на лейтенанта.

— Твое присутствие здесь будет раздражать меня. — Драаш отрывается от набора очередной комбинации и предостерегающе смотрит на него, имея в виду что-то вроде: «Если зайдешь сюда еще раз, то я вырву твой позвоночник». На такие намеки у Граймена глаз наметан.

— Моя благодарность, — напрягая связки, рыкает он. Руки бережно прижимают коммуникатор к себе.

Драаш снова внимательно смотрит на него и ограничивается коротким кивком.

Из штаба Граймен выходит в приподнятом настроении. Он готов был побежать, но какой-то профессионализм — в глазах яутжа он все же почти лейтенант — заставляет его важно идти по песку, задрав подбородок. Сначала доходит до «Нарудхары», за сумкой с вещами. Казарму он находит по скану в счетчике и, слава Андромеде, с первого раза.

Казарма новенькая, необжитая, на пятерых. Высокие конструкции никакого постельного белья не имеют. Вместо матраса — серая силиконовая подкладка. Хотя тут у Граймена уже два вопроса: нужно ли яутжа постельное белье в принципе и какое, к квазарам, одеяло в такую духоту? Он с вещами проходится по помещению с тусклым зеленоватым освещением, отмеривает расстояние самой ближней к выходу кровати и с удовлетворением сваливает все вещи на нее. На полу нет песка. Граймен снимает ботинки и с наслаждением проходится по чистому полу. Осталось с душем и столовой разобраться и даже проблема с нарудхаровцами покажется не такой уж острой.

Он включает коммуникатор. Мелкие голографы загораются по прямоугольному каскаду. Повертев прицелы координат, Граймен широко улыбается уже ждущим его коннекта «черепушкам».

— Как жизнь? Че кого там, на Веге-то? — взрывается вопросами Кореец, стоящий к коммуникатору ближе всех. Остальные давят ему на плечи, чтобы присел, и Корейца видно только по переносицу.

— Завалите! — прикрикивает на отряд Армстронг — уже и мундир поменял на стандартную свою майку с черепом. И улыбается так тепло и ласково, что у Граймена в груди защемило. — Как ты там, Филолог?

— Хреново, брат, — вздыхает он и чешет висок. — Песок везде. Душно. Без защиты не выйти.

— Ну-ка, покажи нам тамошние виды! — усмехается Гранат.

— Да как на Марсе. Будто на Марсе ты не бывал.

— Бывал, а вот на Веге не бывал, — возражает Гранат, трет лысую макушку и сдается. — А че с фрезенками?

— Пока от места высадки тащились, двое вылезло. Два БТР снесли.

Солдаты корчат лица — бывает и хуже. Кореец заглядывает в коммуникатор чуть больше, загораживая сияющего улыбкой Армстронга. Тот возмущенно разводит руками.

— Говорят, у тебя там отряд. — Кореец ехидно улыбается. — Каково клыкастыми командовать?

Граймен опасливо смотрит на приоткрытую дверь в казарму, убеждается, что «клыкастых» поблизости нет, особенно нарудхаровцев, и тяжко вздыхает. Вот кому-кому, а излить душу «черепушкам» считалось делом святым.

— Да никак! Не слушаются они меня.

— Ну… Кореец, п-шел нахер, — ругается Армстронг и задумчиво чешет волевой подбородок. — Ты должен показать, кто тут фельдмаршал. Ну и подумаешь, что пизды вместо лица у тебя нет. Зато лицо красивое!

— Выйди отсюда, — морщится все это время молчавший Бром.

— Да ты нашего Филолога видел?! Вон мордашка какая!

Инженер смущенно отводит взгляд в сторону и скрещивает ноги перед собой. Ох уж эти вечные размышления Армстронга. Ладно бы он о звездах размышлял там, или о музыке, но предпочитал почему-то Филолога, то есть Трента Граймена. Споры с Бромом продолжаются еще с минуту, пока Кореец снова не закрывает своим лицом всех.

— Что? Не можешь грозно стукнуть кулаком о стол и спросить: «Кто тут папка?», пф? — спрашивает Кореец, хмуря бледные брови в образе Дятлова, прозванного среди солдат «папкой».

— С ними это не сработает, — нехотя признает Граймен. — Что я так ругаюсь, что на их языке, а без толку.

Гранат фыркает и точно подпирает голову рукой.

— Они тебя просто не уважают.

— Конечно, не уважают! Будто мы бы уважали какого-нибудь лигиройца****, присланного вместо Армстронга!

— Не уважали бы, — соглашается Гранат. — Я лигиройцев в принципе не уважаю, так что пример неудачный.

По ту сторону изображения происходит какая-то возня. Гранат едва успевает договорить, как тут же начинает материться на Брома. Армстронг по-командирски вскрикивает от боли. Сообразивший Кореец хватает коммуникатор и бежит — его лицо снизу трясется, а выражение в глазах каменное. Смешной был этот Кореец: у него перед носом может происходить что угодно, а он будет бежать, стрелять и материться с ледяным выражением на лице. Граймен начинает улыбаться, слушая ругательства Армстронга теперь уже в адрес Корейца. Как же ему своих ребят не хватает…

Майор солдата догоняет, раздает всем командирских оплеух и единственной довольной персоной располагается перед коммуникатором, сложив руки перед собой.

— Слушай меня, Филолог. Клыкастые — это тебе не кучка пехотинцев. С ними «это делать-это не делать» не получится.

— Знаток хуев, — ворчит со стороны Гранат.

— На твоем месте я бы с ними общий язык нашел. Ну там… Не знаю. Про устройство их военбазы спросил, почему пушка на плече у них только одна. — Армстронг вздергивает брови, не обращая внимания на отряд. — Закорешиться с ними короче надо. Точки соприкосновения?

— Одна, — мрачно отвечает Граймен.

Майор выжидающе смотрит на него. Рядом с ним садится трущий затылок Бром. Потом подтягивается и Гранат, приглаживая темную бороду.

— Выебать они меня хотят, — все также мрачно говорит инженер и краснеет до кончиков ушей. Все-таки надо было переводить тему лично к Армстронгу, а не заявлять на весь отряд.

Солдаты молчат. Бром бесшумно свистит, а Гранат, выпучив глаза, зовет Корейца, слышал ли тот. Конечно, слышал. Как такое можно не услышать? Да Граймен не удивится, если весь его разговор и снаружи слышали! Становится паршиво.

— Всем скопом? — Напрягается майор и вытягивает шею к коммуникатору.

— Всеми тремя херами.

— Ну, слушай, — Армстронг усмехается от абсурдности, — тут уж я тебе не помощник — не подставлялся.

— У меня есть Сэра! — зло говорит Граймен и с остервенением чешет висок.

— К которой ты так ни разу и не подошел, — напоминает Кореец, вставший позади. — Позор, капитан Граймен, позор!

— Вы не помогаете.

— Попробуй с одним клыкастым? Хотя бы одну треть склонишь на свою сторону, — пожимает плечом Бром и широко скалится. — Ну, а там, может, и просто склонишь.

Отряд взрывается смехом. Даже Граймен усмехается. Если бы не ситуация с нарудхаровцами, его бы сейчас скрутило от тоски и нежности. «Черепушки», как всегда, стучат зубами и творят полный внештатный беспредел под носом майора.

Кореец, вытирая глаза от слез, перебирается поближе к коммуникатору. Вздыхает. И кивает.

— Слушай, братуха, уже на серьезных щах. Тебе с клыкастыми побрататься надо. Тебе же программу такую же оставили?

— Да.

— Ты же им спину подставить не сможешь — вдруг в бою присунут. Ты сам знаешь, фрезенки паскуды хитрые. Обойдут «Праю», а там только на прикрытие надежда.

— Правильно говорит. — Гранат легко стукает Корейца кулаком по плечу.

— Тебе не обязательно надо с ними переебаться на всю жизнь дальнейшую, — Кореец снова ехидно улыбается, — но они тебя, ты их, как говорится.

— Ты же это только что придумал, — морщится Армстронг.

Граймен снова тяжко вздыхает. Ну какой нормальный мужик подставится отряду яутжа? Это же порванная задница, кишки, кровь, заметка в личное дело об особенностях биошвов ниже пояса и обстоятельствах их получения… И прозовут его потом в медчастях феноменом биоинженерии. Он морщится и мотает головой.

Армстронг вздыхает и снова сверкает белозубой ухмылкой:

— А теперь об анальных подвигах местного калибра…

С «черепушками» он проговорил еще час. И все страхи снова запрятались под подкорку — поставили себе будильник, когда нарудхаровцы вернутся, и затихли, оставляя капитана Граймена наедине с остаточной адаптацией к базе яутжа.

Если казарму он нашел быстро, то вот с душевыми пришлось ходить долго. Повезло, что яутжа все собрались в одной части лагеря и своих клыков оттуда не покажут до самой темноты. После душа Граймен обнаружил местную столовую с подозрительным запахом человеческого пива на все помещение, никакого пива не нашел и отправился обратно в казарму. Минут десять ушло на распаковку вещей, а впереди еще полтора часа до заката. Делать было нечего. Бессмысленно изучая уже изученные функции счетчика, Граймен задремал.

Разбудил его короткий всхрап. Граймен подрывается на силиконовой подкладке и тупо смотрит на двоих яутжа. Аригера, держа вытянутую руку сгорбившегося Йера — инженер его узнает только по собранным в хвост дредлокам, — поворачивает к нему голову.

— Че ты делаешь? — хрипло спрашивает Граймен.

— Вправляю сустав, — отвечает Аригера, пошевелив передними клыками. — Долгое время без нагрузок делает нас уязвимыми.

Граймен, глядя на хрипящего от боли Йера, кивает и осматривается в поисках Гирраи. Младшего яутжа в казарме не было.

— Его тут нет, — говорит яутжа, задумчиво пошевелив нижними клыками, и кладет когтистую ладонь на плечо Йера. Тот сгорбился еще сильнее. — Гирраи нужно больше контроля над телом, чем нам.

— Вы там деретесь что ли?

— А вы нет?

— Иногда бывает, но командование не поощряет спарринг. — Граймен дергает бровями, глядя на уже скулящего Йера, и подбородком указывает на него: — Ты уверен, что это просто вывих?

Аригера бегло осматривает яутжа блестящими зелеными глазами и гладит его плечо в знак поддержки. Йер задрожал и хрипло выдохнул.

— Конечно, — медленно отвечает Аригера, снова глядя на человека.

Заколки тускло блестят в зеленоватом свете. Нагрудника и всех нечестных яутжевских примочек на нем нет, и можно рассмотреть литые мышцы не то зеленоватой, не то бежевой шкуры. На сильных бедрах только остатки брони. Хотя как это может быть броня? Аригера весь расслаблен, а Граймен почти кожей чувствует движение мышц под толстой шкурой. Это слишком очевидная провокация, чтобы Граймен на нее купился, а в горле все равно пересохло.

— Тогда, может, поможешь ему уже? — спрашивает он, настороженно глядя на яутжа.

— А ты не хочешь ему помочь? — Голос вкрадчивый, хриплый и уж больно паскудный.

— Нет.

Аригера фыркает и снова гладит Йера по руке. Потом кладет ладонь на его плечо и — смотрит внимательно на Граймена — жмет ладонью на поврежденную конечность. Слышится хруст костей. Йер громко взрыкивает и хватает воздух здоровой рукой.

— Слишком долго! — зло фыркает он, оценивающе рассматривая Аригеру, а потом и вовсе прижимается к нему лбом. Всего на несколько мгновений, но Граймену достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя неловко.

Еще и гляделки эти у гадов! Насмешливые, изучающие и, вот чтоб Граймена квазар сожрал, провоцирующие. И плечи у них широкие, мышцы под шкурами бугрятся. Говорят, что у яутжа и кожа чертовски горячая. Граймену не доводилось никому ни руку пожимать, ни что-либо еще — не хотелось. Да и сейчас не хочется, а все еще очень сухо во рту. Ну «черепушки»! Сказали, нормально это. Пидорасы.

— Раз все закончили, — он прочищает горло, — то я обратно спать. Потише здесь, полуночники.

Спать ему сейчас хотелось меньше всего физически и больше всего — психологически. Дыхание у него тяжкое, что приходится глушить его в ткань кофты. Нормально это, Трент, не волнуйся! Конечно! Нормально ли, когда пульс стучит в ушах быстрее нормы из-за того, что двое яутжа просто немного потрогали друг друга даже без развратного контекста?

— Ебать тебя в жопу кометами, Армстронг! — шипит он в сгиб локтя, совсем забывая, что у яутжа отличный слух.

Второй раз его подрывает громкий писк счетчика. Граймен слепо смотрит на красные строчки, вчитываясь в лаконичное предупреждение-вызов: «Опасность. Фрезенки. Три километра, юг». Вся сонливость разом пропадает. Ей на смену приходит паника. Противное и самое неуставное состояние для командира, когда тело потеет сразу везде и ведет от навязчивых мыслей, что с обычного армейского жаргона лексика срывается на нецензурную. У Граймена и раньше случались приступы. С ним в такие моменты всегда был Армстронг. Всегда уверенный и спокойный майор Ник Армстронг, который брал его за плечи и доверительно заглядывал в глаза. И как-то отпускало. У «черепушек» тоже своя фишка на удачу была: только в отъезжающем с базы БТР Бром затягивал песню про подбитый самолет. Старую такую песню, которую через десять метров пели уже всем отрядом. От яутжа он ни того, ни другого не дождется, и Граймен морщится, быстро завязывая шнурки на три узла.

Нарудхаровцы уже выскочили наружу. Вся база там горит тревожными красными огнями. Они выхватывают из темноты бегущие фигуры яутжа. А куда бегут — непонятно. Появляются и исчезают среди песка и низких строений. Наверняка к стоянке, откуда слышатся рычание и клекот. Яркие белые прожекторы направляют свои фотоновые лучи только туда. Граймен тоже плетется туда: озирается потеряно, спотыкается о собственные ноги и дышит вынужденно. Не помнит, как выглядит «Нарудхара». Вот позор для Дятлова будет — технический специалист, а не смог найти свой отряд.

У себя объясняли — ничего, бывает — и выдавали спрессованную в таблетки дозу альфа-блокатора. Вещь полезная, а вот последствия от нее непредсказуемые. Граймен дрожащими руками достает маленький контейнер из кармана, специально для блокатора, а открыть не может. Пальцы не слушаются, дрожат. Он матерится сквозь зубы. Вокруг запястья оборачивается чужая ладонь. Очень горячая, как кажется инженеру.

— Гр-раймен. — Аригера заглядывает ему в лицо.

— Я в порядке! — зло гавкает он.

Тогда Аригера пальцами берет его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Граймен хмурится, а поддается, затравленно и беспомощно рассматривая щетинки на бровях, ловящие отблески зеленые глаза, страшные острые клыки. Хочется заскулить от злости и стыда — вот тебе и капитан, которого успокаивает яутжа рангом ниже.

— Гр-раймен, нет времени, — шипит он. — Следуй за нами, как за зовом крови — мы носим одни звуки в именах. Ты выживешь в эту ночь.

— Я и не своей смерти боюсь, — тихо возражает он и отстраняется от яутжа.

Ощущение жесткой кожи на подбородке вызывает фантомный зуд. Руки у него однако дрожать перестают. Аригера на всякий случай сжимает его запястье еще раз и надевает маску. Полоски тускло отливают красным. Когда он направляется к «Нарудхаре» и Граймен остается один, то глубоко дышит несколько раз. Сердце у него будто и не его — стучит, как в аритмии. Таблетка под язык, меньше мыслей, больше действий. И побежал.

Гирраи в одиночку уже перетащил двоих роботов в транспортер. Инженер с разбегу запрыгивает в погрузчик, взрывая ногами песок.

— С собой четырех, двоих оставим здесь, — командует он, двигая к трапу третьего робота. — Есть данные о противнике?

— Движение в южном направлении, — отзывается Йер из транспортера. — Датчики обнаружили троих фрезенков.

— Черт… — Граймен быстро кивает Гирраи, морщится от кислого привкуса альфа-блокатора под языком и забирается в транспортер. Настраивающий орбитальный картограф Йер поворачивается к нему и тычет когтем на квадрат с тремя отметками противника. — Будем держать дистанцию. — Говорит он. — Мы с Гирраи расставим «Праю», а ты и Аригера отвлечете их на БТР. Линия обороны на… Эм… Четыреста метров…

— Двести восемьдесят саай***? — подсказывает Йер, насмешливо фыркая.

— Именно. Сокращать не будем. Опасно. — Возвращается к Гирраи, на ходу надевая респиратор. — И дай мне скан местности.

Два транспортера выезжают с базы. Граймен долго смотрит на горящие маячки на обшивке, не понимая, почему они едут в противоположную сторону. Может, это, конечно, перестраховка. Всего лишь объезд периметра. Но машины двигались все дальше по песку, пока не скрылись за дюнами.

— В чем дело? — спрашивает он, двигая четвертого робота.

— Движение в северном направлении, — объясняет Гирраи, цепляясь когтистыми руками за конструкции «Праи».

— И на южном тоже?

— Да.

— Что-то не то…

Гирраи пожимает плечом, хотя и напрягается. Они закрепляют роботов посреди десантно-грузового отсека, и места становится мало даже для капитана Граймена. Гирраи весь сжимается и хватается за все, что только можно, чтобы не налететь на роботов. Аригера устраивается в башне. Транспортер трогается с места.

Граймен бережно крепит на бронежилет пояс с инструментами. Контейнер с другими, более массивными, гремит на полу. Потом он вставляет в ухо передатчик, подкручивает настройки на счетчике, чтобы быть с нарудхаровцами на одном эфире, и шумно выдыхает. Альфа-блокатор почти растворился, не оставляя даже кислого привкуса на языке. Теперь он чувствовал не панику, а легкое волнение.

— «Нарудхара» покидает периметр, — объявляет он, напрягая связки для более грубого звучания.

— Доброй охоты, — по-яутжевски отвечает диспетчер.

Шатаясь на песке, транспортер покидает освещенную местность и тяжко взбирается по дюне на холм. Механизмы жалобно скрипят, а Йер полурычит-полуругается. В какой-то момент кажется, что «Нарудхара» и вовсе слетит с пологого склона — все-таки она не новенькая, старушка. Граймен и Гирраи крепче цепляются за поручни и выступы. «Нарудхара» поднапряглась, зарычала и докатилась до верха, с облегчением заскрипев.

— Курс на южное направление, — для отряда говорит Йер, и транспортер снова двинулся. И не просто двинулся, а почти полетел, оставляя за собой клубы песка.

Граймен снова смотрит на счетчик. Картограф закончил анализ. Местность была так себе: пустынная и, судя по всему, скалистая ближе к горному образованию. Оттуда обстрел будет хороший. Среди фрезенков снайперов не было — категорически запретили проносить оружие дальней дистанции на боевую территорию. А вот оружия средней дальности Граймен еще опасался. Придется отходить дальше, чтобы, если хвостатые паскуды засели в ожидании на горе, ракетами не задело.

— Йер, дистанцию будем дальше брать, — предупреждает он, хмуро рассматривая картографические данные. — Не двести восемьдесят, а триста сорок.

— Механизм орудий не рассчитан на такую дальность!, — возмущается Аригера.

— Иначе нас с горы разнесут!

—Это слишком далеко!

— Линия обороны на триста сорок! — рычит инженер. — Возражения и недовольства не принимаются!

Нарудхаровцы замолкают. Гирраи долго смотрит на капитана и поясняет, когда брови Граймена ползут к переносице:

— Ты звучишь как один из нас.

— Я командир «Нарудхары». Конечно, я один из вас, — непонимающе говорит Граймен.

Гирраи на это только довольно стрекочет.

Расчетное время прибытия — тринадцать минут. И все это время Граймен думал о северном нападении. Тут явно прослеживалась схема: юг и север, чтобы растащить отряды в разные стороны. При такой схеме, обычно, все силы идут на базу противника. Но фрезенки не нападают организованно. Группами не больше пяти особей. Этого не хватит, чтобы уничтожить целую базу.

В следующую секунду рядом с транспортером что-то грохает. Потом снова, снова и еще раз. «Нарудхара» начинает петлять и сбрасывает маскировку. Граймен, вздрагивая от взрывов, подскакивает.

— Аригера, обстановка!

— Двое фрезенков, расстояние — триста саай, — отзывается яутжа.

— Блять, — ругается он и заваливается на башню из-за очередного маневра «Нарудхары». Рядом снова оглушительно разрывается граната. — Выбрасывай нас, Йер! Мне нужно… Блять! Десять риш на установку! — Оборачивается на Гирраи. — Ты со мной!

— Линию обороны будем держать на ста восьмидесяти саай, — говорит Йер.

— Ближе двухсот не разрешаю! Гирраи, готовься! — Граймен надевает защитные очки.

Уворачиваясь от взрывов, транспортер проходит еще несколько десятков метров и резко останавливается. Из открытого шлюза Граймен выбрасывает контейнер с инструментами.

— Аригера! Огонь! — рявкает он, спуская первого робота на песок.

Пространство разрезает стремительная синяя вспышка. Она преодолевает метры за секунды и разрывается синим пламенем и брызгами песка. Высокие фигуры фрезенков шарахаются в стороны скользящими тенями. Запоздалый грохот эхом взбирается по горе.

Граймен и сам спрыгивает на песок рядом с роботом. Пыльная духота окружает со всех сторон. Он надевает обратно подготовленный респиратор, присаживается на корточки за роботом и спешно разминает занемевшие костяшки.

— Ставь их в линию. Между каждым не меньше шести метров! Красным маячком в сторону врага! — командует он Гирраи. Потом добавляет: — Йер, отвлеки их. Держи расстояние, близко не подходи. Когда я дам сигнал, уезжайте в сторону и палите по всему, что движется.

Транспортер трогается с места. Гирраи спрыгивает на песок с последним роботом и, хрипя, тащит его в сторону. Снова начали грохать гранаты и мелькать синий огонь. Надежные стены из металла больше не защищают и Граймену неспокойно находиться почти на линии огня: две юркие тени фрезенков мечутся вдалеке, разрываясь между уничтожением инженера и защитой от огня БТР. Где-то здесь должен быть и третий, но ни счетчик, ни собственные глаза тварь не находят, и это совсем не утешает.

Консоль «Праи» запрашивает код доступа. Бегло поглядев на номер модели, Граймен пробегается пальцами по сенсорам. Робот вздрагивает, вытягивается. Механические ноги вгрызаются в песок, закрепляясь на позиции. «Прая» поднимает тяжелую «голову» из защитной обшивки и двух пулеметов и будто слепо осматривается — не видит противников без датчиков движения. Граймен подключает их напрямую, через провода — для надежности, — и ждет зеленого огонька на маячке.

— Йер, уходи в сторону, — приказывает он, когда огонек все-таки сменяется на зеленый.

Турель приподнимается еще немного, вычисляет фрезенков и, вздохнув пылью и горячими частицами, выплевывает череду красных снарядов с оглушающим грохотом. Уши сразу закладывает.

Транспортер делает резкий крюк на песке: не заваливается, не буксует. Хороша «Нарудхара». Синие вспышки устремились за красными. Над пустыней звучит механический вскрик фрезенков. Убедившись, что «Нарудхара» не попадает под линию огня, Граймен быстро переходит к следующему роботу. И напевает под нос песню про разбитый самолет, чтобы не растерять все спокойствие альфа-блокаторов:

— «Мы летим, ковыляя во мгле, мх, мы ползем на последнем… крыле»*.

Еще одна «Прая» поднимается над песком. Стрелять она начинает не сразу, а сначала со страшным скрежетом зажевывает «лепестки» ускорителя. Инженер только и успевает нахмуриться, как турель все же выдает с оглушительным шумом несколько редких выстрелов и переходит к непрерывной очереди.

Нервно дергающийся на звуки Гирраи сжимает и разжимает когтистые кулаки.

— Смерть машинам! — рявкает он. Нервничает, что не может присоединиться к тотальному и абсолютно бесчестному уничтожению киборгов. Граймену даже становится жаль его на пару секунд между загрузкой третьего робота и наблюдением за ходом боя.

Фрезенки извиваются на песке, хотят броситься в рыжую зыбучую массу, но подставлять ни свои четырехрукие тела, ни хвосты они не хотят и уворачиваются от огня как могут. Их вскрики и шипения слышны даже рядом с молотящей «Праей».

Счетчик на руке тревожно пищит. Граймен опускает на тусклый экран взгляд, а в следующую секунду БТР подбрасывает над землей. Он пролетает по закругленной дуге и с грохотом падает, перевернувшись. Пыль облаком накрывает все пространство в радиусе пяти метров. В песке только быстро мелькает какое-то движение. Граймен смотрит туда, затаив дыхание от ужаса. Он не слышит ни молотящей над ухом «Праи», ни воя фрезенков, ни отчаянно сигналящего счетчика. Земля под ногами дрожит. Гирраи только успевает схватить его за плечо, как песок прямо перед последним роботом взрывается. Сильный удар по груди роняет его на землю. Органический визг и звон металла заглушает неравномерный гул между ушей.

Песок колет всю правую часть лица. Локти болят. Приподнявшись, Граймен всматривается перед собой: оранжевый беглый свет, среди которого мелькают две тени. Две секунды, три — до него доходит: это «Прая» горит. Он тут же вскакивает на ноги.

Перед загоревшейся турелью Гирраи, утробно рыча, взмахивает лезвиями, пытаясь задеть ловко уворачивающегося фрезенка. Все орудия целятся в его сторону, но не стреляют из-за высокой вероятности попасть в Гирраи.

— Гр-раймен, что происходит? — рычит на ухо голос Йера.

— ЧП, блять! — рявкает он в ответ, подхватывает с песка контейнер и рывком к горящему роботу. — Уходите оттуда!

Опрокинув яутжа хвостом на песок, фрезенк оборачивается на инженера. Вместо лица — железная пластина со светящимися полосками вместо глаз, прикрывающая розовую органическую кожу. В небольшом расстоянии между пластинами виднеются металлические зубы условного рта, хотя кибербиология утверждает, что это рот и есть. Руки органические сложены вместе, а железные медленно врываются в песок длинными острыми пальцами. И туловище из защитных механических пластин переходит в подвижный хвост. Будто огромный позвоночник, обросший гибким металлом. Настолько близко Граймен живого фрезенка не видел. Да и не хотел.

Граймен оценивает расстояние до ближайшей «Праи», делает ставку один к трем, что успеет добежать до нее, и через шум крови слышит тихое гудение от горящей турели. Оно нарастает железной вибрацией.

— Назад! — кричит он тяжко поднимающемуся Гирраи и пытается отбежать в сторону.

«Прая» вспыхивает оранжевым светом. Ударная волна сносит все вокруг на пять метров. Граймена отбрасывает в сторону. От удара о землю выбивает весь воздух. Через треснувший респиратор в горло забивается дым и пыль. Он с трудом снимает уже ненужную маску, переворачивается на спину и откашливает песок с мокротой вместе. Плечо жжет. У Граймена на практике турель взрывалась один раз. Его чудом не зацепило: знакомые инженеры рассказывали, как взрыв руки новичкам отрывал. Но Граймен не новичок и везения у него побольше будет. До него постепенно доходят рычания яутжа в передатчике:

— Гр-раймен! Гр-раймен!

— Я жив, — хрипит он и садится. От контузии его тошнит. — Гирраи? Гирраи!

Затравленно осмотревшись, инженер глубоко дышит запахом гари и поднимается. На песке вокруг валяются горящие куски «Праи» — ее разнесло вдребезги. Оставшиеся три робота все еще держат линию обороны. У самого ближайшего ко взрыву заметно оплавилась обшивка и, возможно, случилась перегрузка, из-за чего наклонившийся в сторону робот имитировал выстрелы, но никакого огня на самом деле не вел.

Вдалеке лишившиеся транспортера, но живые яутжа врукопашную шли на фрезенков. А совсем рядом — Гирраи, с подтеками желтой крови вдоль руки смотрит на свернувшуюся в странной позе на песке тварь. Металл на лице и теле тоже оплавился, а органические руки покрылись ожогами. В голове, точно между полосок-глаз — дыра. Граймену не нужно долго думать, чтобы понять, что произошло, но он все равно не может отвести глаз от мертвого фрезенка.

Увидев целого инженера, Гирраи низко рычит и срывает потрепанную взрывом броню с плеча. Она, видимо, и расцарапала ему плечо — края светятся желтым.

— Иди к ним, — хрипло говорит Граймен между приступами аритмии. С чего бы ему? — Я прикрою вас…

— Ты не умрешь, Гр-раймен, — обещает яутжа перед тем, как активировать маскировку.

— Как и вы…

Собраться с мыслями трудно. Грохот в голове звучит едва ли не громче грохота оружия. Граймен не сразу понимает, что ему нужно делать теперь. Глаза с трудом различают яутжа в темноте: их стандартные и не очень групповые атаки, редкие вспышки оружия, падения на песок от быстрых движений фрезенков, мечущихся куда-то в сторону. Йер лежит на песке, но тянется, вонзая острые лезвия под пластины на хвосте проползающей мимо твари. Та вскрикивает, разворачивается и вонзает острые пальцы в землю. До Граймена доходит, что яутжа не пускают их к нему, что они умрут, но к инженеру не подпустят.

— Так… — медленно вдыхает он, встряхивается и бегло осматривает пространство.

Рядом изредка бьет «Прая», когда протокол находит открытую позицию. На починку третьей уйдет много времени, да и Граймен понятия не имеет, где его инструменты. На двести метров вперед тянется пустыня со вздыбленной полосой от перевернутого БТР. Где-то в глубине железа мерцает рыжий свет каких-то загоревшихся элементов. Инженер смутно припоминает элементы питания плазматического орудия: пластинчатые схемы с водородной начинкой с ионизирующим механизмом. Горит водород. Образуется вода. Выделяется тепло. Взрыв неизбежен — едва догорит схема, как транспортер в очередной и, возможно, последний раз разорвется пламенем.

Идея приходит быстро, как и всегда в трудной ситуации.

— Рядом с вами БТР, — торопливо начинает он и хромает к самой первой турели. — Он скоро взорвется.

—Насколько скоро? — рычит Аригера.

— Не могу сказать. — Граймен жмет на консоль. Она загорается ярким светом. — Приманите их к нему.

— Мы не продержимся до взрыва!

— И не надо. Только подведите их, а потом убирайтесь оттуда. Я все сделаю.

— О чем ты думаешь, Гр-раймен? 

Ему слышится недоверие в голосе яутжа, насколько эта эмоция возможна в его положении, когда справа острые лезвия, а слева огромный металлический хвост.

— О выживании. — Граймен перестраивает режим «Праи» на ручной и пристально смотрит в сторону все более ярко светящегося транспортера. — Доверьтесь мне, потому что у нас одни звуки в именах. Никаких… — В горле сухо от пыли. — Никаких возражений.

Одна далекая фигура замирает. Рассмотреть ее у инженера не получается, но он на всякий случай кивает и, напрягая руки, поворачивает турель в сторону БТР. Обожженная кожа на плече натягивается. Граймен вскрикивает от боли, но поворачивать робота не перестает, пока обломки не оказываются на прицеле. Выделенные голографами линии перпендикулярно тянутся друг к другу, образуя круг в центре. Сводка с телеметрическими данными всплывает рядом. Отдышавшись, Граймен прицеливается к огню под башней машины и кладет руки на рычаги, даже задерживает дыхание, чтобы не сбить прицел ни на сантиметр.

В голубом поле прицела появляются яутжа, отбиваясь от ловких киборгов. Йер даже забирается на сам транспортер, заставляя одного робота опереться руками на пыльное днище и с трудом переместить часть железного хвоста на него.

— Уходите, — приказывает Граймен, отсчитывает шесть собственных ударов сердца и жмет на рычаги.

Турель выдает ровно один выстрел. Красная вспышка проносится через все пространство песка и вгрызается в горящий металл. Реакция вспыхивает мгновенно: транспортер взрывается ярким пламенем. Грохот бежит по песку, взбирается на гору и утихает только где-то на ее вершине, теряясь в темноте. Граймен крепко цепляется за «Праю» и только поэтому выдерживает очередной чрезмерно громкий звук, от которого закружилась голова. Оторвав голову от корпуса оружия, он зовет через передатчик:

— Все живы?

— Живы, — отзывается Гирраи через несколько секунд.

Граймен облегченно выдыхает и с короткой улыбкой смотрит в небо. Дым тянется к облакам. От пыли и сажи слезятся глаза и першит в горле. Хочется пить. И спать. Да, спать больше. Обмазаться лечащим гелем и растянуться на кровати часов на восемнадцать. Неутешительные три километра до базы с затылка стучатся в гудящую голову. Потом лезет и напоминание о своем командирском положении, а еще позже — об отсутствии транспорта, так что добраться до базы в лучшем случае они смогут через час.

Он поднимается. Трое яутжа — их четко видно в горящих обломках — приходят в себя после контузии от теплового взрыва, но они живые, целые. Может, только с парой царапин и синяков, которые человеческому глазу не отличить. От их вида Граймену становится иррационально радостно — свой командирский долг он выполнил. Пусть пострадала «Прая» и техника союзников, зато боевые единицы живы, а это все еще главный пункт военного кодекса. Похлопав турель по запыленной белой обшивке, он хромая движется к отряду.

Вокруг лежат горящие куски БТР, мелкие детали. От фрезенков и вовсе только пласты брони остались и обугленная органика. Черный пепел от каких-то особо горящих веществ оседает на песок и волосы. Инженер старается не думать, что это может быть пепел горящих фрезенков.

Тепловой взрыв не был особо большим, но от машины не осталось совсем ничего целого. Только передняя часть корпуса каким-то образом отлетела метров на десять с мерцающими, порванными проводами и разбитой аппаратурой. Йер ворчит что-то про связь с базой и хромой походкой движется к той самой части корпуса, обходя особо крупные пласты брони «Нарудхары».

— Надеюсь, меня не убьют за уничтожение военной техники, — шутит Граймен.

До яутжа остается метров двадцать, но он уверен, что они слышат и фыркают на его фразу. Путь до них забирает у него последние силы вместе с альфа-блокатором — накатывает усталость, что даже болящие места кажутся не такими болящими. Появляется странной природы трепет в груди, какой он испытывал только рядом с перемазанными грязью «черепушками» после удачной атаки, и Граймен приходит к совершенно простому выводу: яутжа для него такой же отряд. Они чуть более ворчливы и грубы, но, в целом, такие же хорошие бойцы. Эта мысль его не настораживает — она кажется естественной, будто именно так и должно быть.

Он не замечает, как начинает шататься и как сзади оказывается Аригера. Яутжа держит его за плечи, не давая упасть.

— Командиру нужна помощь, — шипит он на комворде, и за это Граймен ему совершенно точно и абсолютно благодарен — его мозг вряд ли сейчас способен обрабатывать любую другую речь.

— Командиру нужна кровать и отдых.

— И медицинская помощь.

— Что? — Он с трудом поворачивает голову и долго смотрит на собственное плечо. Красная кожа влажно блестит. Если на ней и были волдыри, то сейчас их нет, и красный ожог с четкой границей разросся на всю открытую на плече кожу и, кажется, даже немного под одеждой. — Это просто ожог.

Аригера издает задумчивый звук и убирает руки. Они горячие — даже сквозь одежду чувствуется. Без чужеродного тепла Граймену начинает казаться, что у него лихорадка. Отходняк от блокатора перекликается с эмоциями, и с гормонами творится полный хаос. Вот хорошая штука, а последствия всегда такие отвратительные, что после боя можно и в медотсеке оказаться, и на ринге без присмотра командиров, и еще в десятках различных ситуаций.

Граймену медотсек никто не предложит, а на спарринг не хватит сил, так что он просто облокачивается спиной на грудь Аригеры. Так у него хотя бы нет ощущения переворачивающейся земли. Яутжа позади него стоит, не двигаясь. Сидящий в паре метрах на корточках Гирраи смотрит на них тускло светящимися глазами. Когтистые пальцы сжимаются на маске.

Если закрыть глаза и дышать через рот, чтобы не чувствовать пыли и запахов, можно представить Мегаполис. У него синие улицы с неоновыми вывесками нижних районов, там летают сияющие желтыми огнями персональные корабли. Воздух там, под куполом, всегда стоит на одном месте. В нем дрожат только звезды, и иногда кажется, что купол укрывает не Мегаполис, а небо, защищая от шума далекого города. За спиной — стена. И рядом с ним Сэра… Граймен даже представляет, как будут гореть ее глаза от восхищения, когда он расскажет ей эту историю. Ту, что происходит с ним настоящим прямо сейчас.

Граймен четко помнит, что в действительности вокруг песок, огонь и яутжа, но все равно опускает плечи и расслабленно выдыхает. Аригера утробно рычит. Звук скользит вдоль позвоночника слабой вибрацией. Граймен вжимает голову в плечи, пытаясь избежать щекотных ощущений. Затылок утыкается яутжа куда-то под подбородок. А потом Аригера кладет ладони ему на бедра, притирается ближе, что между ними не остается свободного пространства.

— Гр-раймен, — хрипит он через маску. — Наш Гр-раймен.

Противоречивые ощущения. Как у всякого человека, у инженера сейчас вот должен проснуться инстинкт самосохранения, твердо напоминающий ему о своих принципах. Трент Граймен обычный будет очень жалеть обо всем. Трент Граймен сейчас слушает противоречивые ощущения, что так паскудно держат его на месте, и не шевелится. Аригера низко рычит почти ему на ухо, трется маской о затылок, слабо впивается когтистыми пальцами.

От его присутствия так близко становится жарко. От трения жесткой брони о ткань одежды простреливает в пояснице. Граймен шумно выдыхает. Это не похоже на возбуждение естественное. Скорее, на какую-то медикаментозную кому, в которую его вводят по капле — медленное и ненастоящее.

Аригера отрывает одну руку от его бедра и ведет ей вдоль бронежилета, обхватывая инженера поперек груди. Теперь ему кажется, что у него могут треснуть ребра от такой сильной хватки, и не то чтобы он был против, но дыхания ему тогда точно не хватит. Или выдержки: хочется прикосновений. Граймен расстегивает штаны, судорожно выдыхая. Его ведет. Но дотронуться до члена он не может — Аригера сжимает его запястье другой рукой и отводит в сторону.

— Только не оторви мне ничего…

Яутжа отзывается гортанным стрекотом. А потом у Граймена отнимаются ноги от прикосновения жесткой горячей ладони к собственному члену. Аригера пробует провести ладонью, обхватить мошонку, даже старается когтями не задеть. И мурлычет ему на ухо что-то между его родным языком и комвордом. Для Граймена этого так много, что он цепляется пальцами за обнимающую его руку.

— Он завидует. — Аригера замирает, заставляя инженера мутно посмотреть на Гирраи.

Тот оставляет на маске бледные полосы от когтей. Его передние клыки нервно шевелятся. Кажется, у него даже глаза светятся чуть ярче, чем должны, или у Граймена уже едет крыша, что все еще нельзя исключать в качестве последствия альфа-блокатора. Но если в омут, то с головой — он протягивает раскрытую ладонь Гирраи.

Яутжа оказывается перед ним слишком быстро. Ростом они почти одинаковы — десять сантиметров за разницу не считаются — и Граймен обхватывает его за мощную шею. Еще одна пара когтистых рук сжимает его тазобедренные косточки. Когти слабо колют через ткань. Граймена начинает бить дрожь от количества прикосновений, а когда Аригера трет головку его члена, то он и вовсе не сдерживается, уронив голову на плечо Гирраи, закусив губу, лишь бы не застонать. Впрочем не так уж оно и важно уже, достоинство командира-то. Его честь уже ничто не спасет.

Жесткая рука скользит по шее, заставляя его поднять голову. Гирраи слишком явно хочет сжать ладонь крепче — костяшки подрагивают от напряжения. Самообладания для яутжа, младше Аригеры и Йера лет на шестьдесят, у него достаточно, и тут Граймен без иронии хочет пожать руку лейтенантам за такую дрессировку. Гирраи тычется лбом в его маленький человеческий лоб. Раздвоенный язык влажно блестит в свете догорающего БТР. Скользкий и липкий след расцветает на подбородке и губах военинженера. Он вздыхает от неожиданности, но не отвращения. Сочтя это за согласие, Гирраи тянет Граймена на себя и, разведя клыки шире, мажет змеиным языком по его рту. Граймен почти без сомнений открывает рот, дотрагиваясь до кончика языка яутжа.

Рука Аригеры настойчиво обхватывает возбужденный член Граймена по всей длине, от чего он стонет, легко сжимая зубы на скользком языке Гирраи. Солоноватый привкус раздражает пересохшее горло. Граймену кажется, что он балансирует на грани обезвоживания, но упивается слишком правильными движениями обоих яутжа, зажавших его с двух сторон, будто оцепляющих, как запретную для всего остального мира зону.

Вокруг пустыня чужой планеты чужой звезды, а Трент Граймен — опасное состояние для всех свободных миров Галактики, которое так надежно охраняют яутжа, давящие на все точки сразу.

Кончик длинного языка, щекотно обводящий полость рта и иногда упрямо норовивший двинуться глубже положенного, выскальзывает изо рта Граймена. Слюна стекает к подбородку. Разглядывая чрезмерно блестящие желтые глаза Гирраи, Граймен сам тянется к нему за новым своеобразным поцелуем. Аригера, потерявший полный контакт с излюбленным человеком, раздраженно, почти зло хрипит, не способный на рык, и дергает его обратно на себя. Гирраи приближает морду, искаженную в гневе, к маске старшего яутжа. Все движения на теле Граймена застывают собственнической хваткой, а сам он завороженно следит за короткой разборкой между ними. Они выясняют отношения полурыками, пока Гирраи не скользит языком по маске Аригеры.

— Святая Андромеда… — шипит инженер, ощущая просто чертовски каменный стояк. Кажется, это его стояк.

Аригеру такое расположение устроило. Давка с обеих сторон стала сильнее, причем дотрагивался Аригера теперь не только до Граймена, но и до Гирраи, поглаживая когтистой рукой его торс. Другая его рука медленно продолжает движения по члену капитана, до которого доходит очень смутно, что делить его никто уже не будет — они все просто станут единым целым. Вплавятся друг в друга, сгорят друг в друге, но вместе, как и подразумевает единство в извращенном понятии яутжа. И догадывается об этом инженер только после того, как рука Аригеры скользит ниже пупка Гирраи.

Граймен следит за его рукой вплоть до брони на бедрах: как она справляется с защитной пластиной, как из защитных складок показывается яутжевский член. У Граймена окончательно пересыхает в горле и больше от страха, что эту штуку засунут в него. Член у яутжа огромный, с темными вкраплениями и витиеватыми венами.

— Не напрягай свою сердечную мышцу, Гр-раймен, — шипит ему на ухо Аригера, положив тяжелую голову ему на плечо, чтобы лучше видеть. Глядя на него со стороны, Граймен бы сказал, что он любуется. — Здесь не место, чтобы проникать в тебя.

— Тогда что вы сделаете? — шепотом спрашивает он, все еще завороженно глядя на член Гирраи.

— То, что тебе понравится.

С этими словами Гирраи прижимается к нему максимально близко, а ладонь Аригеры внизу обхватывает сразу два члена — человеческий и яутжевский. У Граймена подкашиваются ноги и если бы не было так тесно, он бы непременно упал на песок. Перед глазами появляются звезды, похожие на звезды над Мегаполисом, но они не ограничены куполом. Такие можно увидеть только с кораблей. И Граймена упрямо ведет именно в ту сторону бесконечности, дальше от Мегаполиса и ближе к реальности чужой планеты Веги.

Аригера трется о него сзади, прижимает к себе так сильно, что человеческие кости в принципе не должны выдерживать такого напора, но капитану Граймену совсем некогда об этом думать, когда спереди Гирраи давит на него, дотрагивается везде и его слишком длинный язык скользит поперек уголка рта, собирая капли пота. И Аригера сжимает их так крепко внизу, что никаких членораздельных звуков издать ни человек, ни яутжа просто не в состоянии.

— Гр-раймен, наш Гр-раймен, — снова шипит ему на ухо Аригера.

— Весь для нас, — вторит ему Гирраи.

Для них. Эта дурацкая связь звуков и крови, казавшаяся никчемной с их различиями в расах, сейчас так бьет в виски вместе с пульсом, лишая даже возможности дышать. Граймен уверен, что все из-за близости яутжа, но эта связь на уровне выше, чем есть в человеческом понятии, делает его не просто равным для них — она делает его одним из них, для них. Он, Граймен, для них, а они, яутжа, для него в исключительном понятии. И по-другому, кажется, не бывает.

Граймен на грани. Ему уже не хватает объема легких для дыхания, и Гирраи просто прижимается к нему лбом, хрипя. А рука Аригеры так восхитительно сжимает их члены вместе, вводя в общий ритм, что он сам пусть и косвенно принимающий участие, шипит от удовольствия. Он трется жесткой маской о затылок инженера, оставляя красные царапины, сжимает тазобедренную косточку до синяков, и его в принципе так много, что Граймен ощущает его так же, как и Гирраи напротив себя.

— Бля-а-а. — Голос срывается.

Потом все тело напрягается и становится больно на грани выдержки. Граймену мелко простреливает поясницу, и он, схватившись за дредлоки Гирраи, кончает. Его тянет дальше, за звезды, дальше к реальности, будто никогда не было никакого Мегаполиса. Была только далекая Вега с далекой пыльной планетой. Для них. Все его существо выворачивает наизнанку. Для них. Он для них.

Аригера продолжает двигать рукой, размазывая его сперму, пока не кончает и Гирраи, почти до больного впившись когтями в инженера. Аригера позади него тихо взрыкивает от боли — младший яутжа впился ему в руку и все-таки проколол толстую шкуру.

Теперь с двух сторон Граймен ощущает тяжелое дыхание под мощными грудными клетками яутжа. Его совсем не держат ноги после оргазма и он снова позволяет себе опереться на грудь Аригеры, скользнув руками по шее Гирраи. Тот, все еще хрипя, проходится кончиком языка рядом с его ухом в знак благодарности. Его член, качнувшись, исчезает в защитных складках. Граймен тоже с ленивой неохотой тянется к ширинке брюк. Хочется в душ.

— Скажите теперь, что по возвращении нас ждет долгий горячий душ? — еле ворочающимся языком озвучивает свои мысли военинженер.

— Ждет, — обещает Аригера, все еще ластясь к нему.

— Супер…

— И еще кое-что поинтереснее.

Граймен скашивает глаза на него, недоверчиво нахмурившись.

— Ты же не думаешь, что Йер забудет?

— Или что ты так просто отстанешь. — Он с трудом поворачивается к яутжа. Заглянуть ему в глаза не получится, да и вряд ли он найдет там что-то понятное, но от его утробного рычания, вибрацией идущего вдоль позвоночника, становится немного спокойнее.

Гирраи насмешливо стрекочет, поглядывая в сторону человека с жадным прищуром.

— Ты же наш, Гр-раймен.

Его эта фраза смущает, заставляя покраснеть до кончиков ушей. Отвернувшись, он пытается проверить счетчик на предмет поступивших сообщений или сигналов на местности — они все-таки еще на поле боя. Вопиющее нарушение второго пункта устава, капитан Граймен, — за неумение держать член в штанах отправляют на вахту. Но яутжа спокойные, в чем-то даже ленивые, и его напряженность выглядит глупо. Смутившись еще больше, Граймен прочищает горло:

— Ну так что? Когда обратно?

Рыжие пески полыхают в жарких солнечных лучах. Они же танцуют на коже, доводя почти до покалывания. Для яутжа температура в самый раз, а вот местность все еще сухая, поэтому выдаваемое на одного количество воды увеличили почти вдвое. Это ничего — в сектор Веги направляется очередной корабль с припасами и бойцами. Бойцами, больше похожими на Граймена, чем на яутжа.

Он шагает в сторону штаба. Ноги привычно вязнут в песке. Лицо потеет от плотно сидящего респиратора, и Граймен с огромным удовольствием снял бы его, если бы воздух вокруг не дрожал от жарящей Веги. Плечи припекает — особенно левое под плотной повязкой, уже покрывшейся рыжим пыльным слоем. Он бегло смотрит на свою руку, отмечая бронзовый оттенок загара. От солнца у него даже волосы стали еще более белыми, чем были. Будто на курорте побывал.

Оказавшись в штабе под информационной башней, Граймен сразу снимает респиратор, чтобы гаркнуть по-яутжевски имя и звание. Внутри привычно суетится над консолью лейтенант Драаш, а Рахра пристально рассматривает человеческого капитана одним единственным глазом — второй он потерял в северной стычке. Драаш долго не обращает на него внимание, проворчав что-то, но потом резко оборачивается, щуря желтые глаза.

— Кхм… — Граймен вопросительно выгибает брови. Яутжа этого жеста не понимают, а перебивать наконец заговорившего лейтенанта ему не особо хочется:

— Твое присутствие очень подходяще. — Он шевелит передними клыками и жмет на сенсоры. Голографы загораются. — Как твое тело?

— В порядке, благодарю за лечение. — Инженер кивает, чуть повернув голову, как принято у яутжа.

— Твоя целостность важна для нашей охоты, — кивает в ответ Драаш.

Рахра издает хриплый звук, похожий на смешок, который привязать к чему-то у Граймена не получается и он опускает глаза в пол.

После нападения в его ожог все-таки попал песок и началось заражение. Граймен провалялся несколько дней в медотсеке, мучаясь от лихорадки, и еще несколько дней — в казарме. Отчитаться за южную стычку было некому, хоть Аригера и с гордо вздернутым подбородком взял на себя ношу временного командира нарудхаровцев.

За все это время — Граймен внимательно проверял военные сводки на счетчике — ни одного нападения не случилось. Когда он стал чувствовать себя лучше, Йер и Гирраи тайком вывезли его за периметр базы, где на них напали не фрезенки, а песчаные тиррианы****. Граймен снова свалился с воспалением, но полезную информацию для верхов яутжа они все же добыли: в пустыни возвращаются животные.

Теперь, будучи официально здоровым, Граймен наконец готовится отдавать честь полковнику Дятлову и прояснить некоторые детали нападения, уже прозванного среди яутжа Двойным инцидентом.

Голографы загораются, отображая прямоугольник с чинно стоящим перед коммуникатором Дятловым. Позади него, заложив руки за спину, ровно держится Армстронг. Он подмигивает Граймену, а после отдает честь в стандартном приветствии. Яутжа ограничиваются короткими кивками.

— Приятно видеть вас в добром здравии, капитан Граймен.

— Взаимно, полковник, — легко улыбается военинженер, расправляя плечи под строгим взглядом.

Граймен ощущает острое дежавю: полковник в сухих фактах излагает ситуацию в секторе Поллукса, а яутжа еще более сухими фактами — ситуацию в секторе Веги. Вперед выступает Рахра: моргает оставшимся глазом несколько раз, чтобы привыкнуть к изображению голографов, прочищает горло и докладывает о Двойном инциденте.

Северная и южная стычки действительно были отвлечением внимания, а основной своей целью фрезенки выбрали базу, будто у них появился коллективный разум для согласованной атаки, что доказано кибербиологией не было, но ни разу и не опровергалось.

Позже Граймену наконец приходится отчитываться за «Нарудхару» и «Праю». Недовольство в глазах Рахры и Дятлова выглядит смутно одинаковым, когда он говорит об уничтоженной технике. О подробностях после боя он умалчивает. И чем больше говорит о ситуации в целом, тем тревожнее ему становится: фрезенки учатся.

— Они становятся умнее, — заканчивает он.

— Можно ли это считать признаком эволюции?

— Двойной инцидент — первый случай осмысленной тактики в их нападении. Учатся не фрезенки, а то, что ими управляет.

— Предполагаете, что оно в секторе Веги? — Дятлов задумчиво трет колючий даже на вид подбородок.

— Мы намерены это выяснить, — бросает Рахра. В его хрипящем голосе слышится злость. — А потом уничтожить.

Лейтенант Драаш оборачивается на яутжа, сощурив желтые глаза, отчего Рахра недовольно рыкает, но складывает передние клыки в показательном молчании. Граймена такое поведение Драаша, увешанного всяким органическим и не очень хламом, настораживает.

— Прежде, чем начинать охоту, нужно знать, на что именно. Отражение нападения дезориентировало машины — они не приходят уже восьмой суточный оборот. Наши разведчики, — яутжа делает выразительную паузу, чтобы Граймен понял, о каком отряде разведчиков идет речь, и отвел глаза в сторону, — сообщают, что у пустыни возвращаются тиррианы.

— Добрый знак.

— Но машины не ушли. Нам предстоят бои за территорию, и я признаю умения капитана Гр-раймена. — Драаш смотрит на него с толикой уважения. — Он и его механизмы сохранили жизни отряду «Нарудхара».

— Они стали спокойнее после слияния их звуков, — хрипит Рахра.

Граймен стремительно краснеет. Так вот почему лейтенанты так пялились на него — они чувствовали. И вся база тоже… Яутжа не особо щедры на сплетни, но такая новость, когда человек на всю базу только один, разлетится быстро, если не уже. Не было ни единого шанса сохранить это в секрете от таких чувствительных подонков, как яутжа.

Дятлов непонятливо хмурит седые брови, но решает, как обычно, не обращать внимания на обороты речи. Армстронг же заметно едва сдерживает улыбку, точно знает все, что происходит между нарудхаровцами и Трентом Грайменом.

Он и сам не особо понимает, что происходит. Это какая-то запутанная связь, приобретающая определение только в те моменты, когда его ведет от ощущений. Что-то больше, чем он может понять за такой короткий срок. Дайте ему больше времени, и он разберется с этим до конца, а пока его ждут все новые открытия. Вот, например, у Йера язык длиннее и гибче, чем у Гирраи…

— Хорошо-хорошо, — задумчиво тянет Дятлов в своей манере и внимательно смотрит на военинженера, даже расправившего плечи до боли в лопатках. — Вы оказали неоценимую помощь, капитан, и показали себя достойно. Ваш контракт подходит к концу. К сектору Веги направляется корабль с нашими бойцами. На нем же вы можете вернуться на Поллукс…

У Граймена перехватывает дыхание. Он догадывался, что броненосец «Рапира» не только выбросит в пустыне лучшие отряды человеческого сопротивления, но еще и вытащит его из горячей точки. Он мечтал об этом с самого первого дня, а теперь он стоит на передовой перед неизвестной угрозой от известного врага. Вдохнув поглубже пыльный воздух, он вытягивается и с напором говорит:

— Разрешите возразить, полковник. Я хочу остаться для дальнейшей службы под началом союзных сил сектора Веги, пока не закончится война.

Драаш издает удивленный стрекот, но никак не возражает, а вот Дятлов так выгнул брови, что становится даже страшно, как бы его лицо не застыло в таком выражении. Майор Армстронг расплывается в теплой и веселой улыбке — понимает, и Граймен, хоть и скучает по своим «черепушкам», смотрит на него с благодарностью. Рано или поздно и «черепушки» окажутся здесь.

— Ваши навыки будут полезнее на передовой, капитан, — наконец соглашается полковник, отмирая. — Введете в курс дела остальных по прибытии.

— Благодарю.

— Нам нужно обговорить детали межвидовой интеграции. Наедине, — подчеркивает Драаш, намекая, что ни Рахры, ни Граймена здесь быть не должно уже через секунду.

Отдав честь Дятлову, инженер на негнущихся от облегчения ногах выходит из штаба. Солнце снова жарит кожу, что капля пота ползет вдоль позвоночника, собравшаяся скорее от волнения, чем от жары. Граймен дергает плечами и пружинистой походкой движется к казарме — солнце еще в зените и есть немного времени до вахты.

Возле стоянки стоит новенькая «Нарудхара», навострившая нос к выезду с базы. Возле нее суетится и его отряд, подгоняющий настройки по привычным параметрам. Залюбовавшись их слаженной работой, Граймен не сразу замечает, как рядом оказывается Аригера, сложивший руки на груди.

— Остаешься с нами, Гр-раймен?

— Подслушиваешь? — хмыкает он.

— Интересуюсь, — стрекочет, будто усмехается, яутжа и наклоняется к нему, дотрагивается до плеча. — Йер хочет устроить пробную поездку. Хочешь с нами?

— В чем подвох?

— В двухстах сорока риш свободного времени, выделенного Витром. — Аригера недвусмысленно дотрагивается до скулы Граймена когтистыми пальцами. Сами когти только едва задевают кожу. Становится щекотно. И до боли тесно в легких.

Он для них, а они для него. Одни звуки в именах. Одна кровь в венах.

Граймен, смутившись, несильно дергает его за дредлоки, заставляя отстраниться.

— Не смотри так…

Аригера довольно мурлычет и идет к новенькой «Нарудхаре». Граймен долго смотрит на него, на суетливых Йера и Гирраи, ругающихся шипениями и рыками, на уже пыльный транспортер и впервые не чувствует тоски от чужой планеты в чужой системе.

И он идет следом за яутжа.


End file.
